


Jaime/Brienne Ficlets

by Any_leaf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Any_leaf/pseuds/Any_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>These are a few ficlets I made to practice English<br/>I hope you enjoy it!<br/>Thanks to my dear friend vavabeatle by helping me with the translations.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> These are a few ficlets I made to practice English  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Thanks to my dear friend vavabeatle by helping me with the translations.

“It’s you!” Both of them exclaimed at once.

He looked at her, puzzled, from his place at the table. While Brienne could only think: I’ll kill Sansa.

Suddenly, Jaime barked a laugh.

“The _Maid_ of Tarth is looking for a boyfriend?” He mocked.

“I’m leaving.” She said, feeling her face burning.

“Wait.” Jaime stood. “I thought Adamm was setting me up with one of ours boring classmate. But you’re…”

“I’m not for your amusement.”

“I know. That punch you gave me....”

“You deserved it.”

He nodded. “Sit down and let’s start over.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“I’ll be gentle.” Jaime looked her dress. "The blue goes with your eyes.”


	2. Enjoy the Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an attempt to write angst ;)

He found her, standing on the beach, looking at the horizon.

“I knew you would be here.”

She started. But she didn’t turn to face him.

“Cersei is gone.”

Silence.

“I didn’t invite her. I swear it.” He insisted. “I asked her to leave us in peace.”

More silence. Jaime stood in front of her. He stroked her cheek.

“I don’t love her.”

She looked at him. There was sadness and doubt in her eyes.

“I love you.”

“However, this will not work.” She responded. “What happened today, proved it.”

She turned away of him and walked back to the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	3. Cinema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A jb scene in the cinema, when the lights go out.

They pulled apart.

“Jaime”

“What?”

He kissed her again.

“Why you wanted to come to the cinema?”

“You’re so innocent.”

Another kiss, deeper than the previous one.

“And you’re such a cheater.” She tried to catch her breath.

“Third date and you still don’t know me?” He caressed her lower lip with his thumb.

Brienne didn’t respond, and Jaime kissed her again.

 “A bad movie. An almost empty room.” He murmured. “What can be better?”

““That's why you chose this movie?

“Exactly”

She rolled her eyes.

 “Okay,” she said, at least.

Jaime grinned and she kissed him.


	4. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different version of the Riverrun scene

"Should I fail to persuade the Blackfish to surrender and if you attack the castle, honor compels me to fight for Sansa's skin".

"Of course it does".

"To fight you".

Suddenly, Jaime drew her to his chest and kissed her gently in the lips. It was an impulsive action that surprised him.

 They pulled apart. Brienne looked at him, confused.

“Ser Jaime…” She murmured.

He did not answer her. And she tried to run away. But Jaime held her tight. He didn’t care they were at the entrance of his tent, at the sight of his men. He didn’t want let her go, although the parting were unavoidable, although one part of him longer to return to King’s Landing, with Cersei.

But Brienne of Tarth was strong. She separated from him and said him:

“Ser Jaime…you know this is not possible.”

And looking at him with sadness, she left him there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
